The goal of the Delaware INBRE renewal proposal is to take another major step towards improving health care in the State by extending the work of the current INBRE in building a statewide biomedical research capability. The project will continue to strengthen the research expertise and infrastructure of the lead and partner institutions. Three research themes will be pursued. A cancer program, begun under the current INBRE, will focus on cancer cell mobility, the role of specific proteins in metastasis, DNA repair and biomaterials for use in cancer treatments. A new cardiovascular program will focus on extra-cellular matrix remodeling in heart failure and biomaterials for cardiac tissue engineering. A new neuroscience program will address molecular mechanisms of learning and memory, spinal muscular atrophy and cardiovascular autonomic nerve function in diabetes. Funds to support junior faculty, postdoctoral and graduate students engaged in the research projects within each research theme, are provided. The Research Themes are supported by a statewide biomedical infrastructure developed under the current INBRE, but with considerably enhanced Bioinformatics and Centralized Instrumentation Cores. An Undergraduate Research and Professional Development Core will provide research opportunities for students from the State's undergraduate institutions and community colleges, thereby developing a pipeline of students pursuing careers in the health care industry and enhancing the technical knowledge of the State's workforce. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The Delaware INBRE is focused on research in cancer, heart disease and neuroscience, three areas where disease take the lives of millions of Americans each year. The project helps promising scientists to begin their research careers/by providing research seed grants, which form a foundation for future research. Delaware INBRE also helps to build a new generation of health researchers, by involving undergraduate